the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing XCOM fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Invasion When William Carter, an agent of the secret organization known as The Bureau, is assigned to deliver an vital package to Groom Range, he soon finds himself mixed up in a bigger and more dangerous mission when the entire world is suddenly attacked by extraterrestrials as Groom Range is facing the brunt of the invasion force which leaves him, and a few others, fighting to escape from the facility as everyone there becomes scattered. Episode Two : XCOM Declassified Having managed to narrowly escape from that attack on Groom Range, it's survivors arrive at their top secret headquarters of XCOM where William finds himself forced to become part of their fight for Earth as he takes it upon himself to investigate a strange signal through the radio but it is soon reported that a scientist as well as explosives have disappeared which puts William against one Alien that had managed to infiltrate XCOM base. Episode Three : The Doctor XCOM has been left as the only known defense for their entire world but they are in need of a doctor who has been researching into the field of the Aliens's highly advanced communications network that leaves William to lead a team on a mission to recover him from Rosemont university, an town that has recently been hit by their invaders, but with contact lost the team find themselves facing several unknowns that could prove dangerous. Episode Four : Guardian Their situation outside of the XCOM base seems to only get worse while the personnel work to learn all that is related to the Aliens in hopes of some answers as William must lead a team to Great Falls in order to prevent Aliens from launching a missile at D.C. when they had taken control of an hidden military missile facility to use the nation's own weapon against it but the situation only seems to get much more complicated for Will's team. Episode Five : Codebreakers As XCOM is able to properly start to work their way to finding a way to win the war, William is acquired to hunt down some Silacoid samples that have escaped from the lab before they cause panic when William is to lead a mission to Bend where contact has been lost with a key communications facility dedicated to intercepting as well as interpreting Alien transmissions and dispatch goes to Fairfax to rescue their former president Truman. Episode Six : Grifter When XCOM's train that was carrying an highly classified Alien artifact across Indianapolis is derailed by Alien involvement, William must lead a team in a attempt to recover the artifact before the Aliens manage to while a dispatch is sent to Bow after Heinrich revealed an plan to use the dormant nano-fluid to their advantage but is in need of aid from a nanotechnology pioneer who has recently gotten into some trouble with the Alien forces. Episode Seven : Signal From Beyond William finds himself given the duty of interrogating their Alien infiltrator which leads to XCOM discovering that they are in need of stealing a guidance system to get through the interdimensional gate but DaSilva's team in Pima, who could of stole one, has gone missing that leaves them to be located while an dispatch follows radio transmissions to Fernley where they discover students studying Alien technology and attempt to recruit them. Episode Eight : Longsword On return to XCOM, William and his team is put through a new quarantine test that has unexpected results as the situation quickly worsens when Heinrich discovers several infected agents are through out the base which leaves William to track them down as a dispatch investigates the source in Des Moines by retracing the steps of a mission until William and his team are sent to destroy a Alien manufacturing factory uncovered in Dudley. Episode Nine : Not Of This Earth As Weaver acquires his help to track down Axis, William also must deal with a Russian spy that has managed to infiltrate the ranks of XCOM but their situation only gets worse after Weaver breaks protocol to kill Axis and leaves William to lead a team to Medford in order to intercept her and make sure that XCOM can get the intel that it needs and dispatch take XCOM's captured Russian spy to Pima in order to prove that the Aliens is real. Episode Ten : Hawkeye With their time to launch an assault against the Alien's world approaching, William works to help prepare their Avenger by fixing fuel problems until he must lead a team to Middle Valley where XCOM has lost contact with a military convoy that had been transporting a high-ranking Alien prisoner who is wanted alive but turns out to be too powerful as a dispatch goes to Pendleton to investigate the old case of some original Alien abductions. Episode Eleven : Firestorm While preparations must continue for their assault, William is asked to assist in a possible breakthrough in the Sleepwalker infestation and lead to a cure for it before Will is leading his team to Santa Cruz where Aliens are constructing tower and XCOM have one perfect opportunity to poison the network and sabotage it while Alien security is lower than usual as a dispatch goes to Fort Bragg to develop a improved fuel system for their ship. Episode Twelve : Crack In The World When the time comes to assault the Alien's homeworld and deliver justice, William joins their other volunteers onboard the Avenger but the crew reach a block that leaves Will to lead a team to infiltrate a heavily guarded facility built in Rio Verde in order to activate the dimensional gate so that the Avenger may travel through as a dispatch goes to the isolated community of St. Albans to further test the very potential cure for the infestation. Episode Thirteen : Angel After severely crippling the enemy operation and cut them off from their homeworld, the war is starting to look up for them but XCOM must now continue fighting and study the new "Ascidian" Alien that has been captured by William who is sent to lead a team to Fargo where the Aliens are desperately trying to recover by rounding up Sleepwalkers while a dispatch goes to Shreveport in order to rescue a military convoy that is under attack. Episode Fourteen : The Last War As the feeling of victory spreads through XCOM personnel, dispatch heads to Upland where a laboratory had been working on space-faring satellites before the Aliens invaded as XCOM could use the equipment and the prototypes but before William can further disrupt their Mosaic network, the Ascidian awakens and disrupts the XCOM headquarters that leads to a revelation about William before the base comes under one huge assault. Episode Fifteen : The Day The Sky Fell With the XCOM headquarters having been destroyed, the Avenger's crew is Humanity's last hope in stopping Mosaic, who has been revealed to be a biocomputer Alien and is located on a mothership above Earth that is planning to bombard the Earth from orbit. Meanwhile, a small group of XCOM personnel have taken refuge in the wild and send a dispatch to Seattle to acquire missile intercepting lasers in preparation for the worst case. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Devil's Moon When UFO sightings and abduction reports become more frequent, the Council attempt to individually handle the threat but must come together to create XCOM to protect Earth from the Alien threat with the first mission being to investigate a extraterrestrial impact site in Hamburg where a recon team has gone missing. Later, as they get situated and begin their vital work, XCOM must respond to a new Alien abduction site in Guangzhou. Episode Two : Blinding Shroud As research into Alien materials is completed, the Council reveal a number of reports indicating the Aliens are releasing a unknown substance into the local environment and want XCOM to disrupt the activity and retrieve a sample, if possible, from Seattle. Later, research into Xeno-biology leaves XCOM with a dangerous but also beneficial idea before they manage to shoot down an UFO over United States that gives them an opportunity. Episode Three : Empty Calm With everything assembled to capture an live Alien and the continents are covered with interceptors, XCOM is given the chance to capture a live Alien for interrogation when handling an Alien abduction site in Delhi. Later, new soldiers arrive and the Egyptian military express interest in testing nano-fiber vests and request for some while XCOM deal with a abduction site in Brasilia when they face two new Aliens, one which they can capture. Episode Four : Falling Line When a UFO is shot down over Canada, XCOM are given their chance to capture a Outsider that has strange results as excavations are finished and weapon fragments are researched. Later, the Council monitor reports about a hijack attempt on a unauthorized French military convoy which involves both Humans and Aliens and leaves XCOM to go to the site in Lille where they face a new Alien to capture and more excavations are done. Episode Five : Frozen Night When the Aliens suddenly change their tactics and terrorize Cordoba, XCOM are sent in to evacuate as many civilians as possible as a satellite uplink is constructed and research is made into experimental warfare. Later, a power generator is constructed and more interceptors are ordered as XCOM must respond to abductions in Marseille to neutralize all of the hostile targets in order to secure the area as the next access lift is completed. Episode Six : Silent Gift After a member of the Triad criminal organization, who has an piece of "unique" technology in his possession, reaches out to the Council, XCOM are sent in to investigate and extract the contact from Shanghai. Later, just as the interceptors are upgraded with the phoenix cannons, a UFO needs to be shot down over United States so XCOM can move in and sweep the area for surviving crew before recovering useful salvage from the craft. Episode Seven : Lazy Heat As an excavation is completed and three satellites are manufactured, XCOM is left to go to a abduction site in Port Elizabeth in order to neutralize all the hostile targets there which puts them against an new Alien that can be captured. Later, carapace armor is researched and the foundry is built while the Council learn of a incident in Newfoundland where a fishing village has gone dark due to reported Aliens and send XCOM to investigate. Episode Eight : Morbid Thorn As research is done in MELD recombination, XCOM detect a UFO that is much larger than previous ones and takes both interceptors to shoot it down over United States that results in the first encounter with the abductor class UFO. Later, beam weapons begin to be researched as their tactical rigging and Alien grenades projects are finished before another UFO is shot down over Canada that results in them exploring a larger scout UFO. Episode Nine : Stone Giant According to Shen, the device given by Zhang is a transponder tied to the navigation of a Alien battleship that is approaching Beijing but Shen has also come up with an plan to deploy a series of modified transponders to divert the battleship before it reaches it's target. After, with the hacked signal in place, the Alien ship has been left vulnerable over Beijing which leaves XCOM a rare opportunity to strike and they face against new threats. Episode Ten : Falling God Just as panic increases in Nigeria, XCOM are made aware of EXALT's existence that leaves them to begin an hunt to track them down as research is continued in to the laser weaponry and XCOM must deal with a site of abductions in Fukuoka. Later, An Zhang has intel related to EXALT's headquarters but is in need of extraction and excavations are completed while heavy lasers are researched and Moira starts to do the Alien autopsies. Episode Eleven : Forgotten Whisper Using the Outsider shard, XCOM have found a Alien base in South America and launch a assault against it by using a "skeleton key" in order to penetrate their defenses and attempt to capture the base commander while excavations are done and the interceptors are armed with laser cannons. |-|Three= Season Three Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One The Aliens The Bureau Agents Groom Range XCOM Personnel Rosemont Site 6 Missile Facility XCOM's Cryptanalysts Station Dispatch Extraction Targets Pima Dudley Medford Middle Valley Jefferson Grove Rio Verde Linda View Trail Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens XCOM Personnel Japan's Kiryu-Kai Force The Council XCOM Soldiers Hamburg's German Recon Team Unofficial French Military Convoy EXALT Rescuable Civilians Triad Criminal Organization Newfoundland Military Assisting Peronnel Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three